Sideswipe
Although nearly as capable as his twin brother Sunstreaker in the combat arts, Sideswipe is far less cold-blooded about it. He thoroughly relishes engaging an opponent in a fight to the finish, and will use any dirty underhanded tactic he can think of to come out on top. Back on his homeworld of Cybertron this conduct extended itself to the rest of his lifestyle: getting what he can out of life, enjoying it to the fullest, and cheating to get the rest. His exile to Earth hasn't changed his behavior, just his cause - now instead of doing everything for himself he does it for the sake of freedom for all. Personal safety takes a backseat to his reckless, but brave actions. In Autobot mode, Sideswipe's two arms can be used as piledrivers. Each exerts 8000 pounds of force upon impact with up to five impacts per second, making him particularly useful in close combat and for breaking through fortifications. A rocket back-pack can sustain him in the air for two minute spurts before refueling is necessary. When launched, two shoulder-mounted magnesium phosphorous flares can each be seen from a distance of 18 miles on a clear night. If it weren't for his rash behavior, Sideswipe wouldn't have any serious weaknesses. But as he often acts without consideration of the consequences and takes a special delight in plunging into extremely dangerous situations, Sideswipe, more than any other Autobot, finds himself being patched together by Chief Medical Officer Ratchet. Naturally, he takes his injuries in stride. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Sideswipe was part of the initial crew of Autobots aboard the Ark when it crash-landed on Earth four million years ago. He awoke along with his fellow Transformers in 1984, with both he and brother being reformatted into Lamborghini sports cars. Sideswipe loaned Optimus Prime the use of his rocket pack when the Decepticons nearly escaped from Earth with a starship full of Energon. Category:1984 Roll For It Sideswipe and Sunstreaker often operated together. When antimatter-fueled Decepticons attacked the Ark on one occasion, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took to the air to battle with the incoming Seeker jets, in a rambunctious, if ultimately ineffective, display of "jet judo." S.O.S. Dinobots When investigating tremors that were shaking the Autobot base, Ironhide's scanner found some interesting objects inside a rock wall. Sideswipe, using his piston-like arms, helped Brawn remove the rock wall and found a cave full of dinosaur bones, the discovery of which would lead to the development of the Dinobots. Masquerade Sideswipe once disguised himself as Breakdown in order to stop Megatron's evil plan, along with four other Autobots. MUX History: Sideswipe remains one of Optimus Prime's most reliable warriors on Earth. In 2013, Sideswipe was bitten by Windshear and infected with the Dweller virus. Incarcerated by Cuffs and treated by Nitro, Sideswipe seemed to be responding to Jetfire's cure, enough so that Bumblebee loosened Sideswipe's restraints. Unfortunately, this allowed Sideswipe to escape, and he wound up with the Decepticons for 'treatment.' He joined the Decepticons while under the influence of the Dweller, and was only later recovered and cured by the Autobots. OOC Notes Logs 2013 * July 17 - "Doctor Windshear, Processor Shrinker" - Maybe Windshear should hang a shingle... Players Sideswipe had a dedicated player from August of 2012 to December of 2013. As of 2014 he is played by Scaythe. References * Sideswipe @ spencer1984.com Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:Autobot Cars Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:active Category:Characters Category:Energy vampires Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category: Warriors